The Epic Tale of Quibbly and Mikala
by quibbly
Summary: What would happen if the Marauders met the two most awesome girls on the face of the planet? Pure madness! cowritten with candyk8 SBxOC PPxOC


Chapter One: The Voices Want You to Read This Story

It would be a boring year. A very boring year.

And, sure, there would be pranks. There would be lots of James fawning over Lily, (built in entertainment), and other such frolicking nonsense, but where was the _fun_? It had all been done before. Honestly, Hogwarts was _so_ five years ago.

These were the thoughts running through Sirius Black's head as he loaded his trunk onto Platform 9 and ¾. Obviously, his parents were too busy worshiping the ground Regulus walked on to help him with his things; so Sirius was left alone with a years' worth of clothes and his thoughts (that in itself being a very dangerous thing).

The conclusion that the year would be a boring one wasn't hard to come to. Him and his three friends had covered all they could in the past five years: they'd mapped almost all of Hogwarts, played tag with a rampaging werewolf, snogged as many hot girls as possible (okay, that last one was just him), and basically he was ready to be done with school. That was when they walked in.

They came through the barrier already in school uniform. In American terms they would be described as "fly": their collars were popped, their hair was styled to perfection, and they were so gangsta everybody who set eyes on them wanted to be their friends INSTANTLY.

Including Sirius.

Unfortunately for him, the pair of girls breezed right past him with their posse (because of course they had a posse, how could you be gangsta without a posse?). He stared after them with a glazed look on his face until he heard a familiar voice directly in front of him.

"Sirius, mate? Wow, you usually only get that look on your face when you see food."

The two girls having disappeared from sight, Sirius snapped out of it. "Hey," he said, and then after a moment, "Hey!"

"Nice comeback," Remus snorted, while Peter said, "Ya know, the look on his face was kind of like how James looks when he's staring at Lily."

To this, no one said anything. "Who's listening to Peter?" asked Remus.

"No one!" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Anyway, let's board the train," James continued, "Sirius can tell us why he looked like someone waved a powdered donut in front of his face in there."

They all followed James's lead; after all, the story really couldn't continue if they stayed at Kings Cross all year. Then you wouldn't hear all the fabulous tales of…

Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves (Even though the tales are so fabulous and wonderful I'm sure you want to hear them right away).

And so the Marauders continued on to the compartment of the train that they sat in every year without fail. No one had ever, ever, EVER taken this compartment for the sake of NOT getting the Marauders' curse, which was actually just the Marauders constantly annoying you every moment of your lives for the rest of your days. You see where Lily Evans went wrong. Anyway, this year someone was in there compartment. Two someones, actually, and these two someones you would never give a curse to. They were just too amazing.

"Quibbly," the taller of the two was saying, "how would _you_ feel if someone popped out of _your_ pants?"

The girl called Quibbly muttered something incoherently under her breath, and then in a loud voice said, "Shut up!"

"Hey," said Sirius, defending the tall girl, "that's not very nice."

The pair looked up, as if startled to see three boys and one eensy-weensy pee-wee (Peter).

"She wasn't saying shut up to me," said the tall girl mildly. "She was saying it to the voices. She suffers from Schizophrenia. I'm Mikala by the way."

Mikala was probably the most breathtakingly beautiful person ever, besides of course Quibbly, who was probably equally as beautiful. The fact that she was tall and somewhat lanky was overshadowed by her silky brown hair and fair complexion. She had a nice smile and oval eyes that had a sparkle to them—because all beautiful people have sparkles in there eyes, right?

Quibbly simply defied description. Not only was she beautiful, with tanned skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes, but she looked almost as if she was part Bohemian, _and _part worm.

"That's because I am," Quibbly added helpfully, and Sirius realized he had said all of that out loud.

Forgetting, of course, that it was an exclusively Marauder compartment, the four boys took seats around the strange but captivating girls. "You must be transfers," Peter said, "I'm Peter."

"Who's listening to Peter?" Remus asked.

"No one!" shouted James, Sirius, and Mikala.

Quibbly, however, seemed transfixed by the pudgy boy. "The voices like you," she said mysteriously.

"We are transfers, anyway," said Mikala conversationally. She was spread across the floor, sitting next to Sirius. "We're from the States."

"You're not cool if you ain't from the States," Quibbly nodded.

At the same time, both girls said, "We think your accents are pretty hot though." And then, "Oh suga!"

They proceeded to do a strange ritual that involved slapping their knees, snapping, and stomping their feet.

"Where's your posse?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"What posse?" Mikala asked sweetly.

"You…I saw you on the platform…"

"There was not posse," Mikala said, "You never saw any posse."

"I never saw any posse." Sirius repeated, dazed.

Only Remus, being the sensible one, was creeped out by this, and since no one liked to be sensible, all of his concerns were ignored.

"So, wait," James continued slowly, "You're from America?"

A small blonde head popped into the compartment. "This has been a blonde moment, brought to you by Sally, the Witch Who Thinks She's a Squib."

After that strange occurrence, there was a moment of silence.

This would be a fun year. A very fun year.


End file.
